My Story
by Vyvyan the Rabbit
Summary: First fic, woot! The story of my character, Vyvyan "Usagi" Prower. R and R plz. Some romance in chapter 2, now up! I swear if anyone takes my character without my permission, I shall find them and do something bad to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Note - Only Usagi, Ace, and Ramona are owned by me. All others owned by Sega.**

This is My Appearance -  
Eyes - Dark, dark red (considered purple at times)  
Fur - White with black on my chest, lower left ear and my "paws."  
(I also have a 'cap' of black fur on my head going to nearly my neck, sorta like a mohawk...)  
My nose twitches quite frequently (duh - I'm a rabbit!!)  
I wear hi top shoes sorta similar to Tails' just green and black as to his red and white.  
I can't swim.

My Story

Part 1 – (Press) Start

My mum was a white cat that apparently died in childbirth to me, so I don't really know much about her. My dad was a grey and black rabbit who died after a car wreck when I was two, so I was an orphan at that point. I vaguely remember the trip to the orphanage being rather rough on the crap bus they sent to the hospital to get me. I held my stuffed tiger Hobbes (my dad loved Calvin and Hobbes as I do, so he got me a stuffed tiger) tightly, for he was the only one that I hadn't lost yet. A few other kids were on board, such as a green hedgehog with spiked up hair, a black cat with glasses and a long tail, and a cute girl fox to note a few. The bus stopped with a bad screech and we were at a gray building bearing the words "Station Square Orphanage" on the front gates. I was born and lived in Mobius, so I was completely new to this area. The green hedgehog shuffled over to the front gate, meekly followed by the black cat. I didn't want to head up to the dodgy looking place, so I sat there with Hobbes, as a tear fell from my eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see the girl kitsune looking at me, somewhat concerned due to my attitude. I nodded and got up reluctantly, following the driver outside. Then I remembered I left my bag on the bus and sped back to get it. I nearly sent the fox sprawling, for she just got off the last step of the bus when I turned.

"Wow, you really run fast for a kid your age." "…Thank you, but I was –" I started. She shoved the bag in my face, with a slight smile. "I thought it was yours, so here. My name is Ramona." I thanked her, and went silently up the steps to my temporary home. I put my bag on a bed that wasn't taken, and I sat there for a bit. I looked up and noticed the black cat playing on the Nintendo that was in the room. I got up and shot through my bag, looking for it… "Oh, please be in here," I muttered. "No… Yes!" I tore out my dad's SNES controller and made my way to the telly. The cat smirked at me when he saw I had a vintage controller. "Enthusiast, are we?" he asked. " ??? What's that?" I asked. "Never mind. Sit and play a match?" I obliged, and we sat there for a good hour or so, with me winning most of the Mario Kart matches. "Impressive drift control, friend," he said, commenting on my turning. "What is your name?" he asked. I paused. "…Usagi," I finally said, remembering an old comic strip my dad enjoyed. "Heh, okay. I'm Ace," he said. We remained fairly close throughout the years.

Part 2 – Rough Future Glances

I had spent a couple years as an orphan, being switched to a church with Ace when I was five. The bus to the church crashed once, and I had a huge gash behind my right ear. Ace was fine, just a bit dazed. I kept most of my fifth year of my life in the hospital. (I had asked for a N64 in my room, but they were all taken, so I got a Playstation.) I was playing a Crash Bandicoot game a few days before I left, and Ace came in. "Hey, how's your head?" he asked. "It throbs sometimes, but it's fine," I said. "Well dang, there go my hopes of beating you in Mario Kart," Ace joked. "Heh, I don't even have a SNES or N64 in here. I have a Playstation, and they said I can keep it when I leave." I finished, and the air seemed to get thicker. The green hedgehog from Station Square was brought in to the med ward. He had a black eye and split lip. I shuddered and grabbed Hobbes. "I don't like him…" I said to nobody in particular. Ace heard me and shrugged. "He's had a rough life, I've heard. Just don't worry about him." Ace left soon after, and I saw the green hedgehog frequently staring at me. I tried shaking it off, but he got placed in the bed next to me. I had put all my stuff in my bag to avoid any scuffles, for I was supposed to leave the next day. "Lucky you with all this stuff in here…" he said shortly. I looked at him quickly and tried to change the subject. "What happened? Are you okay?" That was a big mistake. He lost patience and punched me in the back of the head, and apparently I blacked out.

Part 3 – All Downhill From Here

I had learned the hedgehog's name was Scourge. Apparently he was born to abusive parents which lost his custody, and he got placed in some other institute after he hit me. The wound was re – opened and required four stitches. I left a couple days after their removal, which left a scar, and went with Ace. We stayed together for four years, through the church's school program until it was shut down. I was then sent to Station Square Elementary, at the end of second grade. In third grade, I was in the same class as Ramona. She was a rather smart girl, often helping me with stuff. In fourth grade, Ace was in my class. Scourge was also transferred to the school, and we sent some _serious_ hate signals to each other. One day at lunch, he came up to me with something behind his back. "Hey Rabbit (my nose twitches whenever anyone calls me that), how's your twitch?" he asked, sneering. "Just fine, thanks. Now bug off. I'm eating." I said shortly. "Hey, listen to this for me, yeah?" he asked. I turned slightly and felt something cold on my ear, and then a shearing pain as a 'clip' was heard. I screamed in pain, while he ran off, laughing, with the piece of my right ear clenched in his right hand. I tore after him, not sensing my speed. I caught up with him after a second and tackled him. I got up and stamped on his arm, which broke it with a loud 'crack'. (I didn't know my stamp was very strong, just very loud on the floor.) I looked behind me and a big blotchy trail of blood was on the pavement, attracting the attention of many kids. Scourge was in terror, he hadn't guessed I would've turned violent at this (well, who wouldn't?!). At that point my anger left me, and I ran to the bathroom, leaving a big blood trail, and started to cry, both from the sheer pain and from what I've done. Scourge was taken to have his arm put in a cast, and he was expelled shortly after. I had to have some work done on my ear, and it occasionally still hurts with everyday stuff. I was regarded a freak, with potential to snap out of my mind at a moment's notice. I wasn't talked to for a long time other than just the normal 'hullo', 'how's your ear' or 'don't hurt me'. Then one day in fifth grade, the principal called me into his office. He said something about putting me in an animal house or zoo or something. I wasn't really listening. He said the people were coming to take me away the next day, so I did the only sensible thing my then 10 year old mind could think of. I ran off.

Part 4 – Finding Home

I packed away everything into my backpack and wrote Ace a note. I headed out the front door, and looked at the Orphanage for the last time. I had a long trip planned, for I was trying to get back to Mobius. I had my 'running shoes' on, so I was making good distance. I hadn't eaten anything for near a day, but I was already skinny so I didn't mind. I kept going, only stopping to get a skosh of food when necessary (I only had about sixty eight bucks, so I used it sparingly). The sound of sirens scared me sometimes, so I couldn't stay in one spot for too long. This went on for nearly a month, between running and catching an occasional bus.( I had to sell the Playstation for food money, but I kept the controllers and games, for something told me to save them in case something came up.) I was weak, smelled bad, and sick when I saw a house on a hill. I hobbled the rest of the way up, stamped at the door, and I remember the door opening and a young twin tailed fox staring mouth agape at my stature. I passed out shortly after.  
I woke up underneath a shower, dazed and wondering where I was. "Oh, thank God you're okay! You really scared me!" I looked up with one eye closed, and there was the fox. My memory suddenly came back to me. I jumped up with a stamp, spraying a lot of water, as well as upsetting the soap and shampoo rack above my head. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?!" I shouted. The fox sort of receded into the corner, obviously scared. I calmed down and sat back into the water. "I'm sorry…" I said softly with a tear in my eye. "It's okay, you must have been through a lot. I'll make you some soup, and you can stay here. Oh, and your clothes and gloves are being washed right now, and your bag and tiger are in my guest bedroom. You can use that to sleep tonight." "Oh, you shouldn't –" I started, but I sort of fainted, slipping back down into the water with my face going under. "Urk, (retch) I (choke) hate water!" (snrrrkk) I spluttered, with a snoot full of water. I remembered the time I almost drowned when I was one as I snorted and was sick in the tub. "Sorry, I'll get that for you," I assured the fox, between gags. "Hey, it's fine, no worries. I'm Tails, by the way," he said, smiling. "I could've guessed," I joked. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Vy - err - Usagi," I said, shaking my head and swearing silently. Tails placed his gloved hand on my shoulder. "What's your real name? Tell me, don't worry. My real name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails. Miles Prower," he said. I sighed. "My real name is Vyvyan, and I don't have a last name. You're the first person I've ever told." "Oh... I'm sorry, but you're an orphan?" he asked. "Yes, my dad died eight years ago. My mum died in childbirth. I'm a mutt, too – part cat and part rabbit." He stared at me. "Where are your cat parts?" I opened my mouth really wide, revealing my 'fangs' as Ace called them. (The dentists always had a field day with my mouth – big rabbit teeth in the front and cat teeth in the back.) "Ah, and the not liking water, too?" he asked. "Err, I guess. I hadn't thought of that." I laughed.

Part 5 – Brethren

Tails left after that, and I reluctantly bathed (after I cleaned up my pile of sick, of course). I cleaned up the tub (you wouldn't believe how much I shed my fur in water), threw on a robe and sat down to the steaming bowl of soup. "G'head and dig in. I'll be in after I'm done cleaning," called Tails from the other room. I just sat there, not feeling hungry. He came in with bits of dirt in his fur and sat next to me. "I've been thinking... Y'know how you said you didn't have a last name?" My ears perked up (the right one rather painfully) at this. "…Yeah?" I was curious as to what he'd say next. "Well, you can feel free to use my name as yours, at least temporarily. I have a friend who's a judge, and I think he'll let you be a brother to me, or caretaker or whatever." At this, I nearly fainted. I barely knew this kitsune, and he was being nicer to me than anyone in my life, other than my dad. "Seriously?! Wow, I can't believe it! Thank you so much, I've got to repay you somehow, and _don't_ talk me out of it!" Tails sweatdropped at my reaction, and I calmed down a bit. "You're welcome, and think nothing of it. Mi casa es su casa." he replied with a grin. "Huhh…? I don't speak Spanglish, or whatever that was…" I said with a small laugh. "My house is your home, Mr. Prower." he responded calmly. I felt so warm at that sentence, I just hugged him. (Must've had an arm spasm.) "Thank you…brother," I said softly. (And I was right to keep the games - he had a PS2 when I showed up there. =3)

**This is supposed to take place a couple years ago, so the next part will be current times.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 – Such is My Karma

Well, the judge guy who was Tails' pal wouldn't officially grant me as his brother (I had to be a fox in order for that to work-What?!) but I was granted as a caretaker and officially granted as a "Prower", so it wasn't a total blow. "Well, it sorta worked out for the better…" Tails said when we were heading back to the Tornado. "Meh, as long as I can stay with you and keep you outta harm's way and such, I'm fine," I assured him. "You seem to be rather in a hurry. What's the rush?" I asked. "You still have to meet Sonic and everybody, silly! Now hurry up and let's go. You're always going on about how fast a runner you are, anyway," he replied quickly. I muttered something and started to be more urgent. The Tornado roared into life and we hastily left. "Oh, you said that you had to go… somewhere at half after one, yes?" I asked Tails after a bit. He twitched his ear at this, and seemed rather jumpy. "Heh, w-who told y-you that??" he asked. "You talk rather loudly in your room, and I heard you on my way to pee last night, so I was curious. Or should I keep my mouth shut?" I asked, sort of toying with him. "Oh, no, it's no big deal, but I wanted to keep it a secret until later…" "Go on, then. What is it?" I said, slipping into my Cockney accent for a second. "… I have… a g-g-girlfriend…" he replied sheepishly. "Well, alright! I thought you were gonna turn me in for those prats at the asylum for a minute. That's nothing to be scared of, man!" I practically yelled. "Okay. I'm taking her to lunch later - just don't tell Sonic or anybody just yet. I want to surprise them later at the party," he said quietly. "Party, 'eh? Am I invited?" I asked. (_Lord_, I was nosy that day.) "Oh, sure, you just didn't seem interested, what with you playing my PS2 all day…" he smirked at me. "Hey, I told you I had Sephiroth on the ropes, and I wasn't going to stop for a while. But yeah, when is it?" "Tuesday, at three," he said. "Oh, look – we're here! There's Sonic." I looked out and we landed on the top of the garage. "C'mon, you'll dig this!" he called, halfway down the ladder. I jumped down and followed him.

Part 2 – Speed's Our Game

"Well, who's this – ahem – handsome guy, Tails?" he asked. "He's my 'brother' V—Usagi. He's a supposedly fast runner, and I thought you might wanna have a race!" said Tails, rather excitedly. "Well, nice to meet you – Usagi, was it? – but I'm not sure about the race just yet. I want to see your speed first." said Sonic. "Well, sure, but how?" I asked. "Run to the store and back, I trust you know where it is? And put this video camera on your neck, so I know you don't cheat," he said. "Yeah, sure I know where it is. I'll go now." I was already wearing my good shoes, and I threw off my shirt, so it wouldn't distract me with those bits of fuzz. "Say when, Sonic," I beamed. He clicked his heels loudly and I took off. The store was about two miles away and I made it in about five seconds, and turned heel and sprinted back and made it in three more. Tails was astounded, and Sonic was moved. "They don't say 'quick like a bunny' for nothing," I beamed. "Lemme see the video, Usagi!" yelled Tails. I unclipped the camera and pushed play. I was grinning like an idiot in the footage, I didn't know that. Apparently I missed leisurely running. "Well, okay. That's good enough for me. Race ya to the mountains?" asked Sonic. "Okay, just do I have to wear that again? I'm kinda chafing…" I said, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Heh, no. You got your pistol, Tails?" he asked. "Yeah, hold on." He ran into the garage and pulled out a decrepit looking starter pistol. "Sure it'll work?" I asked. "Of course it will. Ready, aaaannd…" *POW* We shot off, with Sonic taking an early lead. "Huff, what a rush!" I hissed to myself and started to speed up. He still had the lead at the top of the mountain, and I was half a second behind. "Great effort, I must say," he called back. "I'm not finished yet…" I thought to myself and we took off down the hill. I actually took the lead because I drafted him for a bit, but he shouted _some_thing and flew past me. I heard 'wind' and then he practically disappeared. I made it back home and he was panting loudly. "W-well, how was t-that?" I asked. (I figured I wasn't going to beat him, I heard Tails talk about his near unearthly speed.) "Heh, not too bad *phew*, but you need to save your energy. You waste it too soon." He was talking about my sprint for the lead earlier. "I'll take that to heart, thanks." I went inside and grabbed a drink, followed by a gob smacked Tails.

Part 3 – The Date

"Look, I understand you hate wearing pants, but you want to make a good impression, yes?" I asked indignantly. "I know… but they always make my legs feel weird… and then I can't fly if my tails are tucked in, now can I, Vyvyan?" Tails complained. He was going to go in his regular *ahem* attire, but I talked him out of it. "And anyway, how are we supposed to get there if I can't fly?" he asked, looking for a reason to take the slacks off. "You needn't worry, I'll take you guys. I'll be the chauffer." I was already in a little hat and sport coat anyway. "Please, _you _take us? You can't drive," Tails said. "Maybe not, but I can fly. I practiced on the little Tornado Mk. II that was gathering dust in the garage," I remarked. "Ugh, I thought I scrapped that… Okay, fine, I'll wear the stupid clothes," he muttered. "You'll enjoy it later," I encouraged him.

"Well, what's her name, anyway?" I asked in the pilot seat. We had been going for near fifteen minutes with no conversation, so I tried some small talk. "It's Cream. Cream the Rabbit," he said, not really paying attention. "Cool, cool. Us rabbits must have a thing for you," I joked, trying to lift the *dare I say* dismal atmosphere in the plane. "Just relax, and have fun. You've done this before, no?" "Err… no, actually," Tails admitted. "Oh, this is your first date then?" I asked. "I've been seeing her frequently, but never out in a fancy place like this. I'm so nervous, Vyv…" Tails said. He seemed to be near tears, so I flipped the 'hover' switch and turned around in my chair. I placed my gloved hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be fine. It's no different, really, other than the clothes and fancy atmosphere in the place. You need me to pick up the bill too?" I asked. Tails perked up and said no, and he looked more determined. I landed outside a clean little house in the forest, under a clearing of trees. Tails hopped out and walked to the door, and I waited outside the plane patiently with my eyes closed. I heard some gestures and plans to return, and such. The door shut and I opened one eye to see, and I sweatdropped on the back of my head. Cream is really cute, and they were one of the cutest couples I've seen. I tried not to stare at her beauty when they approached. She seemed a bit intimidated by me, I must say. She wondered if this was the nicest flier Tails could've hired, and I felt my nose twitch. "No, no. This is my 'brother' Usagi. He promised to transport us to and from the restaurant. Just don't touch his right ear," he explained. He whispered the last part, but I still heard it. "Oh. How do you do, sir?" she said with a slight curtsey. I bowed my head, briefly removing my hat, and beckoned them in. They were buckled in, and I went over all the pre flight business. "Mind your ears, ma'am," I told Cream. The engine roared to life, and away we went. I hit the navigation and it showed about a fifteen minute flight. I slipped into my Cockney accent for a 'posh' attitude. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready for takeoff. Please fasten your seatbelts and place the trays on the seat in front of you in their upright position. Please be ready for a bit of a rush when we take off. Enjoy your flight," I said as professionally as I could, sending Cream into a giggling fit. Tails sent me a 'get going' look with a small smirk, and so I hit the throttle and off we went.

Part 3.5 – A Bit _Too_ Much Atmosphere

The restaurant we went to was called 'Chez Quis' and was impressive on the outside, but the inside was giving me a big headache. There was a certain air about Tails, for he was acting much more mature than what I've seen before. I can't remember much due to my headache, but the waiter seemed to have a stick up his rump, cause he was so stiff looking, and his attitude was less than presentable, with a hint of 'I am more important than you' in his voice. The food (I only got a small salad, with a bit of distaste) was good, but not the best. Tails had a special desert picked out for Cream. It was a small cake with a heart and their initials inside it (isn't that _sweet_?), and she liked it a lot. I left a little more hastily than the other two, for I had the biggest headache of my life. The fresh air was very soothing as I regained my total consciousness.

Part 4 – Sleepover Plans and a Quick Confession

I was standing outside the door when Tails and Cream, hand in hand, walked over. "Mr. Usagi, sir?" Cream asked me. "Yes, love?" I said, still in 'Cockney mode'. "My mother is a bit busy tonight and I was wondering if I could stay with you and Tails tonight," she said very politely. My nose twitched, but I beckoned them inside, and then I shot a look at Tails. "You okay with this, bro?" I hissed quietly, out of her hearing range. "Yes, I couldn't leave her -" he started, but I cut him off. "Yes, I know that, but where's she going to sleep?" "She's getting my bed and I'll sleep on the couch or something. Don't worry about it," he said. "Uhh, no. You're getting _my_ bed, and I'll sleep in the entertainment room. I have a long training session with Smash Bros. planned anyway," I said with a sly grin. "No, you need your bed for your back (I had a posture-pedic), so I won't take it." Tails was being rather hard headed on this matter, but I wore him down and gave him my room for the night. "Just don't hurt your eyes with the screen, Vyv," he hissed quickly when we got situated. We flew for home, and there were some clouds moving in, so I hit the throttle a bit quicker than before. I looked back in the mirror to see if the jump in speed caused any discomfort, but I saw something I wasn't expecting. They were kissing deeply, deeper than what I would've expected for a first-timer. (But no tongues, mind you.) I hit the shades button to sort of keep the mood going, and the engine quieted a little bit. I hit the auto pilot and slipped out my phone to sneak in a picture before returning to the controls. I had a plan to do something with that picture later.

Part 5 – An Easy Night

We landed at the workshop, and I let the couple get out before I landed the Tornado in the garage. I turned to run inside and nearly sent Tails sprawling. "What're you _doing_, man?" I asked, picking myself up. "What was that with your phone earlier?" he asked impatiently. "Heh, y-you saw that?" I said quickly. I felt a twitch, and saw I had been caught. "*sigh* You just looked so happy together, I wanted to have a remembrance of that. I've never had a girlfriend, so I wanted a good foundation of how it must've felt. Sorry…" I shuffled towards the house, but I felt an arm on my shoulder. "You don't have to worry. I've learned there's someone for everyone in the world. You just have to be sure you're ready when they show up," Tails said soothingly. "… Thanks, bro. Don't scare me like that. I thought I was in trouble." We walked inside and got ready for bed… well, most of us, anyway. I switched on the Gamecube I bought a while ago after we said our goodnights (some more meaningful than others, *wink wink*) and turned down the volume, as not to disturb anyone. It was about 9:37 when I started, and next time I looked at the clock, it was half to one in the morning. I felt the side of the Gamecube, and it was a little hot, so I switched it off and flopped down on the couch. I was nearly asleep when I heard a soft creak upstairs (I've got really sensitive ears). I hopped up and padded softly up the stairs to see, and it was just Tails writing something at my desk. I left him alone, and snuck back down and flopped on the couch, almost missing the edge.

Part 6 – PARTY TIME!!!

I woke up earlier than the others and figured I'd make breakfast. Tails was down a half hour later, with somewhat bloodshot eyes. "What happened? Bad dream or something?" I asked, not mentioning the writing a few hours before. "Oh, I couldn't sleep. I read a book and fell asleep for a little, but then I heard you down here. Can I help?" he asked drowsily. "Not in that state you can't. Go wash up and rest a bit. You can barely stand," I said. He muttered something and walked upstairs. Cream walked downstairs a few minutes later wearing a bathrobe over her PJ's. "Mr. Usagi?" she asked. "Please, just call me Usagi. I don't need a title," I told her. "Okay, but I can't open the bathroom door. Is Tails in there? If he is, please tell him to hurry up, I need to brush my teeth," she said politely. "Okay, just mind this pan for me, will you please? When it starts to bubble, turn off the heat down here," I said, showing her the knob that was on. "Certainly, Usagi," she said with a small curtsey. "You have very good manners, Cream," I said on my way to the bathroom. I heard some water running and banged on the door, with no answer. I started to fret about if he passed out in the tub, so I picked the lock and burst through the door. He was asleep on the counter, with the water in the sink going. I turned it off and lifted him up and put him in his own bed with a wet towel on his head. I walked back down and relieved Cream of her duties. "Was he in there?" she asked. "Yeah, sleepin' on the counter," I replied. "He's in his room if you want to see him, just try not to wake him." "Okay, but I think I left my phone in there, so I'll go get it-" There was a loud yelp upstairs, causing Cream to hide behind me as I stamped. I waited four heartbeats before seeing what happened, and I ran into Tails again. He had a small locket in his hand. "Oh, excuse me… Cream, I think you left this in my bed." She blushed madly at this, and I snuck a look at what it had inside. One side had their initials and the other a picture of them having a big hug. A thought shot through me like lightning, and I tucked it away for later. "Oh, hehehe. You found that? Th-thanks, Tails…" said Cream, still blushing. "It's cute, I like it. But I think I like something else more," he said smoothly. He grabbed her and pulled her into a big kiss. Now I couldn't tell which to do – take another picture or try and sneak the locket. I paused and snatched the locket from where it slipped from Tails' hand, and tucked it into my hidey hole. After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs, Tails took Cream home, leaving me plenty of time for my idea…

"Come _on_, man, it's already quarter to two! Get ready!" Tails shouted. "Awright, awright! Gimme a minute!" I shouted from inside the bathroom. I was doing up the cap of fur on my head into a mohawk about two feet tall. I used Tails' Venn de Graff generator and hairsprayed it up. I walked out, minding the door frame, and Tails scowled at me. "You could've done that earlier, ya know…" he said shortly. "I told you, I was busy. Now let's go, since you're in such a rush." I said. I checked my pocket for it, and we flew off. "Where is it anyway?" I asked. "I _told_ you, it's at the auditorium in Station Square! Don't you listen?" he shouted. "Yeesh, who pissed _you_ off?" I asked. "Cream lost her locket, and she's really upset… I'm sorry if I seem to be putting it all onto you. It's not your fault," he said. I sweat-dropped, and looked out the window. "Ugh, that's too much water down there…" I said nervously. We landed about a quarter a mile away from the auditorium and walked the rest of the way. A red echidna was standing guard, in case of un-invited people showing up. "Sheesh, Tails. I thought you'd be the first one here," he sneered. "Hmph, blame _this_ one over here, Knuckles," he said, pointing to me. "So _you're_ the one Tails keeps flapping his gums about. I see you like to take care of your fur, Usagi." He glared at my mohawk and seemed to not enjoy being there. "Nice to meet you, too, Knuckles," I said with a smirk. "And who're you to talk about hair?" I pointed at his dreads. He showed me his teeth and opened the door. "Don't upset him too much, okay Vyv?" Tails whispered. "He started it… but okay, whatever," I replied. There were a lot of people already there, like Sonic and Amy (I meat Amy a few days before), a girl bat who seemed more *ahem* mature than the other females I'd met, and a silver hedgehog with big boots on. "Who're all these folks?" I asked Tails. "Here, it'd be easier to introduce you," he said, pulling me over to the snack table. "Well, who's this far-out guy, Tails?" the bat asked cooly. "Everyone, this is my 'brother' Usagi, the reason you're all here," Tails announced. I was confused. "Whaddaya mean the reason they're all here?" I asked. "We threw this whole thing to celebrate a new addition to the Prower family, so now the party can officially start!" Sonic shouted with half a chili dog in his mouth. "Oh, wow… I don't deserve this, guys…" I started, but Tails was starting the introductions. "That's Rouge, and over there's Silver. I trust you already know Amy over there, and it looks like Shadow just showed up," he said pointing every which way. I was a little slow in following, but got it just fine. I walked over to the snack table again, and started hammering down chili dogs and Twinkies. "Hey, save a few for me, now," said Sonic. I smirked and wiped off my face before finding Tails again. "What's with the big stage?" I asked. "You'll find that out later," he replied with a smile. At that point someone plugged in a DJ turntable and started some techno, with some of their own mixes. "Who's that? They're really good!" I said. "Oh, it's Charmy, look!" he said, pointing. He DJ'd for about an hour then relieved his duties.

I was in the big entertainment room, playing some Smash Bros. when a voice shouted "Anybody know how to play bass? Our player is sick today!" I sprinted out and my hand shot up. (Apparently I was the only one that knows how to play bass there – who knew?) I got picked, threw off my gloves (they make my fingers slip way past the frets) and the band played some old Ramones and Sex Pistols songs, and then went into some Toy Dolls stuff. It was a big hit already, but then I had an idea. I asked for the mike from Keith (the lead singer) and said "Would a certain 'Miles Prower' come to the front of the audience?" Everyone turned to see Tails making his way through the crowd. "A simple thanks for everything you've done," was all I said when he got there. I played the starting riff from his favorite song (Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz – go figure), and the crowd went nuts. I kept the mike and Keith was now jamming on background figures. Right as I started, the door opened and a lone figure walked in, I couldn't see who thanks to those ridiculous lights on the stage. Tails started to fly around in circles with glee, and I won't forget how that looked.

Part 7 – Let Love Fly

The last chorus was about to end, and the figure suddenly flew in and embraced Tails tightly. "Hey everyone, the second 'guest of honor' is here!" I shouted when the song ended. Everyone looked up, and Cream and Tails were in the middle of a big midair hug. Everyone 'aawww'-ed at the sight. "Take it, bro," I said, tossing Tails the mike. He took it and walked up to the stage. "Everyone, I have an announcement… Cream and I are dating now!" he said ecstatically. There were cheers and flashes of cameras as they kissed. "I want you to have something, Cream," he said. He flew above the rafters and pulled out a box with an emerald necklace with their initials on it. As she kissed him again, I reached into my pocket and pulled out her locket. "Hey, lover boy, here's this from me." I said. He looked at my bare paw, grabbed it and opened to see, and there was a picture of their first kiss from the plane inside of it, just in front of the hug picture. "Wow… it's great, Vyv…" he whispered, taking care to make sure only I heard my name. "Thanks for finding it, Usagi!" said Cream happily. "You're welcome, love," I said all Cockney again. "Okay, you cats – it's time for the last dances, with nice and slow songs, and it's ladies choice!" said Keith, beaming. I relinquished the bass, knowing it'd be out of place in something this romantic. "Something About Us" by Daft Punk started playing, and all the couples cheered. Tails and Cream had the first dance, followed by Sonic (who seemed to not really enjoy it) and Amy, and Knuckles took Rouge up to the stage. Silver eventually brought Blaze (whom I'd met at the same time as Amy) up as well. The song ended and Tails grabbed the mike one last time. "I wrote this for you, Usagi," he said. He pulled out a small scrap of paper from his glove and unfolded it.

"*ahem, ahem* The world is full of many things, both good and bad, malevolent and benign  
but I never thought I'd find one like this before I hit the age of nine.  
You are the reason I'm ready for any task  
even if it's simply just to sit and ask  
'what is the true meaning of brothers,  
even if they come from different mothers?'  
The true meaning, and I mean this,  
I thought 'it never exists',  
until you stamped at my door  
and it has never since been a bore.  
I guess what I'm trying to say is, with all my power,  
welcome to the family, Usagi Prower.  
To Usagi!" he said, lifting his soda can. Everybody else repeated the phrase and gesture, and I was taken aback in sheer amazement, both from the poem and the toast. I teared up a little and accepted the applause. "I can't wait for our future, brother," I said sincerely.

**And there ya go.  
Good night, keep writing, and be nice to your brothers and/or sisters. :3**


End file.
